tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
TF2 Freaks
The TF2 Freaks, also known as TF2 Monsters (or Gmod Monsters if made only in Garry's Mod) are bizarre creatures with incredible abilities that are made by various YouTube users from around all the world using the Team Fortress 2 Models as the base for their monsters or freaks. Characteristics While their appareance is somewhat similar to most of the TF2 characters, these TF2 Freaks are usually highly avoided by them for several reasons: Most TF2 Freaks exibit their inhuman nature and their actions usually bring demise to the people around them (Painis Cupcake and Vagineer are well-known because of this). Howewer, a few monsters will only attack if provoked or confronted (for example, Weaselcake), and some are actually rather friendly and well-mannered (such as Polite Spy or Intelligent Heavy). Between the TF2 Freaks themselves howewer, it's a different story: Some Freaks are actually minions of another (Snyphurr is the best example), or some hold an intense rivalry between them (like Sewer Medic and Heavydile, both rulers of watery places), but some are also friends between themselves, always leaning a hand when necesary (Ninjineer and Heavy Sumo Guy, inseparable friends). Most of the TF2 Freaks' origin and appareance on the Garry's Mod world is a mystery. Some, such as Christian Brutal Sniper, have a realistic origin. Others are simply mutations or gene-spicing experiments while others apparently just came from another universe or dimension. And there are then the humans, with strange equipment or excellent fitness who are considered TF2 Freaks too. Freak or Monster? There is a huge difference between these to worlds when speaking of these TF2 creatures. A TF2 Freak would be something that can be (hardly) concebiblie in real life, like for example Christian Brutal Sniper, since he doesn't have magical powers with him. A TF2 Monster is something inconcebible in any way, such as Weaselcake's model and abilities. List of known TF2 Freaks This is a list which contains most of the TF2 Freaks and Monsters in the Team Fortress 2 World, in alphabetical order: A *Abstract Spy *Ainis Cupcake *Ape Heavy *A Spy of Influence *Ass Pancakes B *Badass Engineer *Blockgineer *Bhuddist Murderer Pyro C *Cakegineer *Campoman *Captain Demoman *Cheese Scout *Christian Brutal Sniper *Crazy Machine *Creepy Medic *Crotch Sniper *Cupcake Man D *Dangerous Bacon *Deemomeeng *Demopan *Dick Sandvich *Dic Soupcan *DietMan *Doc Jarate *Dr. Noooo *Dr. Oktoberfest *Dr. Schadenfreude E *Edo Soldier *Engina F *Fadkiller *Familiar Heavy *Fatman Topshelf *Fat Spy *Flyper *Fratman G *Gentlemanly Demo *Gentlespy H *Handsome Rogue *Heavybine *Heavydile *Heavygator *Heavy Sumo Guy *Heavy Trains Guy I *I. M. Pancakes *Infected Germedic *Intelligent Heavy J *Jane Doe *Jarate Cake Dick K *Karate Sniper and his Pupil *Karma Soldier *Knivehand *Spy Krueger L M *Madic *Medicnator *Medizard *MeeM *Mentlegen Pie *Moodic N *Ninjaof *Ninja Spy *Ninjineer *Nnnngh Sniper *Nuclear Scout O *Oddball Heevy *Odd Scout *Official Heavy *Ooga Booga Demoman *Orangeman P *Painis Cupcake *Painis Vagicake *Paintraingineer *Pancake Man *Piegineer *Pizz Gravy *Polite Spy *Pootisbird *Porn cakes *Private Funnyman *Pygas *Pyrogun *Pystrich Q R *Robosol *Robot Engie S *Scaosh *Scheemic *Scombine *Scoutphurr *Scunt *Scuttlebucklet *Sea Spy *Seeldier *Seeman *Serious Soviet Soldier *Sewer Medic *Snyphurr *Soldier Tzu *Soldine *Solgineer *Soupcock Porkpie *Spengineer *Sphai *Spoy *Spygineer *Spyper *Stereotypical British Sniper *Staregineer *StarEngineer *Stu Pidface T *The Doctor U V *Vagineer *Vagispy *Vagitoilet *Vent Scout W *Weaselcake X *XanderKage Y Z Ranking Most TF2 Freaks are absurdly strong while others are pretty weak, and most of them fight against each other to decide who's the strongest. This list down here will attempt to classificate the monsters by their power and abilities: #FadKiller #Painis Cupcake #Vagineer / Painis Vagicake #Christian Brutal Sniper #Weaselcake #Seeman / Dic Soupcan #Polite Spy #Nuclear Scout #Heavydile #Snyphurr #Medizard #Sewer Medic / Vent Scout #Scombine / Soldine #Spengineer / Spyper #BLU Nnnngh Sniper #Solgineer #Creepy Medic #Scunt / Vagispy #Sphai / Pygas #Sea Spy #Dr. Schadenfreude / The Doctor #Pystrich #Ninja Spy #Gentlespy / Handsome Rogue #Soldier Tzu #Karate Sniper #Ninjineer #Demopan #Private Funnyman #Cryo #Flyper #Crazy Machine #Doc Jarate / XanderKage #Badass Engineer / Heavy Sumo Guy #Official Heavy / Familiar Heavy #Paintraingineer #BLU Gentlemanly Demo #Karma Soldier #Soupcock Porkpie #Staregineer / StarEngineer #Dr. Oktoberfest / Pancake Man #Engina #Edo Soldier #Intelligent Heavy #Knivehand #Deemomeeng #Spygineer #Robot Engie / Pyrogun #Dangerous Bacon #Pootis Bird #Scaosh / Oddball Heevy #Seeldier #Medicnator #Abstract Spy #Campoman #Spoy #Fratman / RED Gentlemanly Demo #RED Nnnngh Sniper #Piegineer #Captain Demoman Category:Content Category:Terminology